Crossverse
by BNGwarrior
Summary: A sneak peak at a series I'll be writing some time in the near future, involves a bunch of cross overs includes Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Heroes, Smallville, and Supernatural.
1. Author's Intro

**This is just a little sneak peak of a series that I'll probably be writing here in the near future. It's pretty much a whole bunch of crossovers of some of my favorite shows. This is pretty much how it's going to go down.**

**Angel/Hellsing**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Smallville**

**Charmed/Constintine**

**Heroes/Smallville**

**Smallville/Captian America, Luke Cage**

**Supernatural/Ghost Rider, Spawn**

**All of them are going to cross over in the grand finally. And just an FYI that's not exactly the order I may write them in.**

**I don't own anything**


	2. Heroes

**Here's the first little taste of what you're gonna be getting as well as introducing my own original charcter, Eon**

**I don't own anything**

_There are many worlds and universes in existence, and in each one, there is on who documents and watches over them. Some call themselves watchers, others call themselves ovservers, personally I don't care much for those names, I just know who I am, and that is Eon. I watch over my universe with diligence and have seen things that bring me joy, saddness, and everything in between, one such story is that of two men: one was a football star who left his home and his love behind to serve his country, the other one was forced to leave in order to protect his best friend's secrete, these are their stories._

_

* * *

_

The battle feild was maddness, bulliets and hevy artileraty were flying through the air. The US forces were pinned down, trapped.

"Where the hell is he?" One soilder shouted.

"Keep you're shirt on!" Another shouted back. "He's never let us down yet!" The words had just bairly left his mouth when something wizzed over their heads, slamming into the enemy soilders across the battle feild. The two soilders on the ground looked up to see the object bouncing around amongst the enemy soilders like a pin ball in a machine. Then it flew back at them and into the hand of it's owner. He wore a blue body suit with a white star on his chest and red and white stripes down his stomach. His mask had wings on it's sides and a large white A on the forehead. The object he had thrown was a round sheild with a white star in the middle against a blue background with red and white strips going out of it.

"Don't just stand there men!" the man in blue shouted. "We've got them on the run, let's finish the mission!" With a roar of agreement, the US soilders leapt up and followed the man in blue towards the enemy.

_My name is Whitney Fordman. I was a United States Marine until one day, my platoon was attacked and bombed. I was the only survivor by the time we were found and I was just on the edge of life and death. I was saved however by an expermental Super Soilder drug._

_It healed me, made me stronger, faster, exactly what the formula was ment to make me: a super soilder. However, before the United States could make more of the formula, the lab was attacked and the man who had created it died. So now I'm unique, one of a kind. For some reason, an old classmate of mine, guy named Clark Kent, pops into my head whenever I think like that. I don't know why, I mean, we weren't exactly good buddies, but we could put aside our diffrences when push came to shove._

_To say that Whitney Fordman is dead probably isn't that far from the truth, the higher ups have even told me that they sent a soilder home to tell my mother that I had died in battle. But the man I was still live in the man that I am. I am now a symbol, a hero. I am Captian America._

Captian America charged into the enemy, leading his fellow troops into battle. He defeated them eaisly, and when they were all beaten, Captian America pulled down his mask and looked up at the sky, his mind on a cirtine dark hair girl that he had left behind and probably thought that he was dead.

"You better be taking care of her Clark." Whitney muttered. " For both of us."

_

* * *

_

In a deserted lot, a group of guys were standing around a single black man. The guy was dressed in black leather and had a skull cap on his head.

"I don't know why you guys are getting so bent out of shape." The black man said with a shrug. "I mean, it's your guys own fault that you weren't so secretive about when you guys were doing you sell."

"Shut up!" one of the thugs shouted. "You led the cops to us and got half of my boys arested."

"Like I said, 'it wasn't my fault.'" The guy said.

"And I said 'shut up!'" The guy said, pulling out a gun and shooting the guy. The bullit hit, but there was no blood and a second later, the bullit fell do the ground, looking like it had just a wall.

"Damn it." The guy said. "I hate getting shot." And then he charged into the thugs.

_The name's Peat Ross. I use to be a good guy until I moved out to New York City. I kind of had to move, home life just wans't doing it for me and I couldn't go back to my hometown of Smallville, Kansas. Part of the reason was that I couldn't trust myself with Clark Kent's secrete. You know that he's an alien with amazing powers and everything. _

_So, I took off for New York and fell in with the wrong crowd. Got involed with a gang, got arrested, and unfortinutly was subjected to an expermental procedure that actually should have killed me. But instead, the procedure made my skin bullit proof and gave me enhanced strength. So I guess now adays I work to clean up the New York Streets, kind of like Clark did back in Smallville._

_Anyway, after the procedure, I took on a new name. Decided to call myself Luke Cage, after my best friend who had died in that metior shower that had hit Smallville and brought with it Clark Kent. So in some ways, Peat Ross is dead, but there's still a part of him that's inside me._

After the thugs were beaten down, Luke Cage brushed off his jacket. It was covered in bullit holes and slash marks, but there wasn't a scratch on Cage himself, not a drop of his blood had fallen. Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone, called the cops, and then took off. Pausing to only look at the moon, thinking about the blond bombshell that was still back in Smallville.

"I know you're taking good care of her and all of Smallville Clark." Luke said. "If I ever do go back home, we're gonna have a lot to talk about."

* * *

_Two men, soon to be linked by fate. Their only connections to each other is the man called Clark Kent and the town of Smallville, Kansas. I can already tell that their story is going to be an intresting one, one of love, friendship, and betrayel._

_

* * *

_

**And that's the kind of story I'm gonna try and make it into. Tell me what you think of the preview and also check out my other stories. If you like this one, you might also like The Twilight Seven.**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


	3. Choosen Destinies

**The second taste will my whole Buffy/Smallville crossover and since i didn't say last time, here's what the diffrent writing styles mean**

_Eon_

Normal actions and speech

_Charcter thoughts_

**I don't own anything**

_The next story tells of a pair who believe that they're destinies are mapped out for them and that they have no say in the matter, but they are wrong. A person always has a choice._

_

* * *

_

Buffy Summers sat in her room. She was currled up into a ball on her bed and was just kind of rocking back and forth. She still couldn't believe that he was gone. She'd given him just about everything, her virginity, her blood, she would have even given up her life for him. And he felt that he needed to get away from her, breaking her heart in the process. She really needed to get out of Sunnydale. After she and the others had beaten the Mayor, it the Hellmouth had been closed for good and now nothing and no one could ever open it back up ever again.

"Hey Buff?" Xander said, poking his head in the door. "How're you doing?" Buffy just gave a small shrug. Xander sighed and walked into the room. Sitting down on the bed he slid his arm around Buffy's shoulders and pulled her close.

"You've got to stop living in the past Buffy." Xander said. "So Dead-Boy took of on you. That's his loss. He's missing out on an amazing young woman." Buffy smiled and nuzzled her head into Xander's shoulder. Though she'd never admit it, she liked the little games he and Angel would play over her.

"Hey guys." Willow said, poking her head in. "Group depression." Buffy smiled again and opened her arm. Willow came into the room crawled under it. Out of everyone she'd met since Buffy had moved to Sunnydale, these two were he best and most loyal friends. Although there was Giles too, but he was her watcher, more of a father figure than a friend.

_My name is Buffy Summers, and I'm the Slayer. It's not something I asked for, it's something I was chosen for. See in every generation, there is a Slayer. A girl who fights all of the darkness in the world. And by darkness, I mean the demons in the world, specifically the vampires. Yes, vampires are real, I should know, I fell in love with one. His name is Angel and I loved him more than anything. Even when he lost his sole and became the most ruthless vampire in history, I never stopped loving him, and then he went an broke my heart. I think that's the thing, if you ever get involved with someone, then eventually they'll just come in break you heart. Maybe I'm just not cut out for love._

"So, where do you think we should go from here?" Xander asked.

"Well." Buffy said. "I've heard that there's some weird stuff going on in Kansas, some place called Smallville I think. Not Hellmouth weird, but maybe something worth checking out."

"So, college in Kansas?" Xander said. "Sounds good to me." Buff looked at him. "Oh, come on, like I'm gonna let you have all the fun just because you're the Slayer?"

"Yeah, we should have some fun too." Willow said. Buffy couldn't help but smile.

"What would I do withouth you guys?" She asked, hugging them both, but silently praying that she would never have to find out.

* * *

In his barn, Clark Kent looked out his telescope, the events of the past few days still flying through his head: his possesion by Kal-El, meeting Lois, seeing Lana again, finding and saveing Chole, it really was a lot to take in.

_My name is Clark Kent, and I'm the lone survivor from a dead planet called Krypton. So yeah, I'm basically an alien and I assure you, it has done hell do my social life. I always have to keep what I am a secrete, and what I can do. I can see through walls, benchpress a tracktor, run so fast time seems to slow down, hell I can shoot freakin fire from my eyeballs! And all that it's done is ruin my life, the only people who know about it are my parents, my best friend who had to leave because of it, and a handful of psycho's with abilities of their own locked up in the local mental hospital. And the worst part of it is, because of my secrete, I drove away the girl I've been in love with for years, drove her away all the way to Europe. But now she's back, and with it, maybe a second chance. I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

Looking down through his telescope again, Clark looked in the spot where Professor Virgel Swan had shown him where Krypton was, before it had been destoryed. He sighed, wondering what had really happened to his home world.

"Hey there son." Jonathan Kent said, walking up the stairs, his wife Martha close behind. "How're you doing."

"OK Dad." Clark replied. "Just thinking."

"Well, I think it's time for you to turn in Clark." Martha said, cupping Clark's cheek with her hand. "You start you first day of you senior year of high school tommorow." Clark smiled.

"I can't wait to get it over with." Clark said. "Hey, did someone by the house next to Lana's old house? I saw that the for sale sign was gone." Jonathan and Martha looked at their son, eyebrows slightly raised. "My telescope was just looking that way when I got up here." Clark said, slightly embarsed.

"Yes it was." Martha said, still smiling a little at her son. "It was bought by some college kids from California."

"Great, that's just what we need, some crazy west cost kids." Jonathan said. But Clark just smiled. To him, this looked like a chance to get a new start with some new people.

* * *

_2 champions, each choosen to have a destiny, soon to be united by fate. What will become of them? Only time will tell._

_

* * *

_

**And there's the next little sneak peak. And I know the spelling sucks on my past couple of chapters. I'll look into it and fix it.**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


	4. Smallville Heroes

**The third part, the Heroes/Smallville sneak peak**

**I don't own anything**

_Throughout time, there have always been those who stand out from the rest, those that are unique, special, gifted. But unlike Clark Kent, they are born with it, a mutation that had developed over time. Some people would call it a curse, others a gift. And while it may be met with fear by some, others won't care and be accepted. This is a story of of some of those people._

_

* * *

_

A young man stood atop a building, his arms open and the wind blowing through his ears. A million thoughts were going through his head. Will I die if I jump? Will I be able to fly? Is it all really just a dream?

_My name is Peter Petrelli, and all my life I've thought that I was meant to do something important, something special. Lately I've been having these dreams about flying and it's got me thinking. Even more so since I found this book written by a Professor named Suresh who thinks that human flight may just be possible. I've told my brother Nathan about this stuff, but...I don't know. Sometimes I honestly can't tell when I'm awake and when I'm still dreaming._

Peter jolted awake as Simone Deveaux, the woman who's father Peter was looking after walked in, bringing him out of his dreams of flying.

* * *

Clark Kent sat in his barn, throwing a tennis ball against the wall and catching it, his head lost in thought. Ever since he'd broken up with Buffy his head's been doing a lot of swimming. And with Chloe knowing his secrete, and keeping it just that despite her reporter instincts, and while it was nice knowing that someone else knew who, and what, he was, it still didn't fill the empty space in his heart. 

_My name is Clark Kent, and I'm an alien. Not really a support group for that is there? If there is, let me know will ya. I've always been distant from people because of my origins, my powers, the enemies I make for trying to do the right thing, just ask my last girlfriend, she died because of a mistake I made. I was able to bring her back, but it put a real strain in our relationship and eventually we just broke it off. And something else about me is that for the past couple of years, the voice of my dead biological father has been talking to me, trying to tell me that I have some great destiny to fulfill._

Chloe came up the stairs and found Clark.

"Moping again?" She said with a slight smile. "Jeez Clark you're like a bat in the belfry." Clark caught the ball and looked over at his best friend.

"Sorry Chloe." Clark said. "It's just that everything that happened with Buffy, I just," He sighed.

"Would it help if I got some blond extensions and tried to impale you with a piece of wood?" Chloe asked. Clark looked at her with his usual look he gave when Chloe was joking. "Just trying to bring you back from the dead Clark."

"I know Chloe." Clark said smiling and standing up. "You always are." He walked over and gave her a small hug. "What would I do without you?"

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to find out." Chloe said. Clark looked at her, confused. "You remember that job offer I got from the New York Times? I'm going for it."

"But, what about the Planet?" Clark asked.

"Well, I think I can to better with the Times." Chloe said. "And you know, if you ever want to drop by, I'm not far away."

"Well, I guess that New York is getting a great new addition to it's paper." Clark said. "I'm proud of you Chloe."

* * *

_And so, Clark Kent's fate will soon be intertwined with that of yet more heroes. But will he find kindred spirits, or new enemies. Only time will tell._

_

* * *

_

**And there's a peak at the third. And this will also be the last Smallville Crossover until the big final 'chapter' so it's not one big Smallville series.**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


	5. Devil Sent

**Sneak peak number four. This one is a remix of Supernatural**

**I don't own anything**

_There are times when a family business becomes a part of a person's life. For a pair of brothers, hunting the supernatural had become their lives, lives where all they had were each other because they were afraid that if anyone else became involved, they would be killed, like their mother was when they were children._

_

* * *

_

In a dark ally, a woman was being pressed up against a wall by 3 men.

"Come on baby." One of the guys said in a drunken slur. "Let's just have a little fun, show us what you've got to give."

"No, please." The woman begged.

"Shut up." One of the other guys said, although his voice was clear, but his eyes, they were pitch black, like a dark, unwelcoming cave. "Let the man have his fun."

"Hey!" A voice shouted and suddenly the alleyway was bathed in light and a man stood in the light, standing in front of an Impala. He wore leather cloths, almost describable as hunting cloths. "There a problem here fellas."

"Piss off." The drunk shouted. His compatriot however, now had a look of fear on his face.

"I don't think so." The man said. "You've still got a chance to leave buddy, but your friend's gonna die here tonight, there's no doubt about that, so I recommend getting out of here before things start to get ugly."

_My name's Dean Winchester. I'm what you could call a hunter. Not your regular kind of hunter though, I don't hunt dear or anything, I actually hunt things that could be described as supernatural, ghosts, demons, stuff like that. It sounds crazy, but trust me, stuff like that's out there._

The drunk threw the girl against the wall and whirled toward Dean who just gave a small sigh. The drunk took a swing at him, but Dean just ducked under the blow and delivered a vicious punch to the man's stomach followed quickly by a powerful uppercut that lifted the man off of his feet and sent him collapsing to the ground.

"And now for you." Dean said, turning to the black eyed man, reaching into his coat and drawing a long colt revolver from some inside pocket and pointed it at the black-eyed man.

"The Impala, the Colt, you're him, you Dean Winchester, the Rider!" The man shouted. Dean showed no emotion as the man spoke, he mealy pulled back the hammer on the Colt and aimed it at the man's head. "No, please! I'll leave, I'll go back to Hell and stay there, I'll even be sure to take care of this body." Dean stood for a second, then he pushed back the hammer.

"Go, and never let me catch you on this side again." Dean said, slowly, he slid the Colt back into his coat and turned back toward his Impala. But before he could reach his car he was jumped by several men and woman, all with black eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" The first black-eyed man laughed. "Did you honestly believe that I'd leave and go back to Hell?" He started laughing again, but stopped when bellow the mass of people began to glow with a bright light. And then, with a sudden small explosion. Standing at the base of the blast stood what looked like Dean Winchester, except his head was gone, replaced with that of a flaming skull. "Oh, my God." The black-eyed man's eyes widened as he gazed at the creature before him.

_Yeah, that's still me, Dean Winchester. You see, I kind of had to sell my soul to turn myself into this flaming skulled monster. So know, I use this new, unholy power to do what I've always done: kill supernatural monsters, even if now, I am what I hunt. Now, I'm called, the Ghost Rider._

"You should have taken me up on that first offer." Ghost Rider said. The demons backed away from the Rider, fear obviously present in their black eyes. "Now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you all back to Hell the hard way." As he reached back into his coat, one of the demons that was feeling brave, or stupid, charged at Ghost Rider, but quickly found a flaming, bonny hand pierced through his chest. On the other side of the body was the bonny hand was a black, human shaped mass. Suddenly, the mass caught fire and vicious screams were heard heard as the mas quickly became nothing, not even dust or ash remained of it.

"Now then." Ghost Rider said, pulling out The Colt. But it was different now, it's handle was lengthen and the barrel was covered with a slide. "It's time for you all to feel the sting of the Hellfire Colt." He raised the weapon and fired it, sending out a shells of fire at the demons, blowing out black masses and causing them to burn into nothing until only the first one remained. "Except for you." Ghost Rider slid the Hellfire Colt back into his coat and slowly walked toward the demon. "You will feel the pain of your victims and your subordinates victims." He grabbed the demon by the sides of his face and looked directly into the man's eyes. "Look into my eyes!" Ghost Rider roared. "Feel your sins and burn!" The demon screamed in pain as his eyes became even blacker than before and were cracked with red like the pit of a volcano. Ghost Rider dropped the man and looked at the drunk man and the girl.

"Get out of here." Ghost Rider said, turning away from them and moving back toward the Impala. As he approached it, it began to change: the roof resembled a skull, the hood turned into a ribcage, showing the powerful motor beneath it, and the wheels were replaced with Hellfire. Ghost Rider got into the car, started it, and drove away, leaving two trails of hellfire in his wake.

* * *

In a different ally, in a different city, almost the exact same thing was happening: 4 men were surrounding a young woman. One of the guys jumped on her and began to mess with her skirt.

"Aw, come one." He groaned. "I never could figure out how to take off a skirt." His cohorts behind him began to snicker behind him. "Shut up and do something useful." One of them rolled his eyes and moved to help him out but stopped.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What?" One of the other guys asked.

"I think I saw something." The guy said. In she shadows a man in a black suit, giant white "eyes" and a giant red cape clung to the shadows.

_My name was Sam Winchester, but that name was destroyed along with my body. For some reason or another, when I was murdered in the final fight with The Demon, I went to hell. While I was down there, I got mixed up with a demon down there and was turned into a demon myself. So now that I'm back up here on Earth, I try to make the best of it and try to do some good, even if it does get a little...messy._

Suddenly, the shadow leaped away toward the thugs and tackled one of them and grabbed him by the neck. The shadow picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing in _my_ alleys?" He demanded.

"Just...just looking for a little fun man." The man stuttered out.

"Well I know a place where you can have a good time." Sam said. "In Hell!" He roared, and snapped the man's neck.

"Holy shit!" One of the guys said and tried to make a break for it, but from beneath Sam's cape, a series of chains flew out and wrapped themselves around the man's arms and legs, and then tore him to peaces.

"What are you?" One of the remaining guys cried out before he was ensnared by Sam's chain.

"Your death." Sam growled and pulled him into his cape. The night was split with cried of pain, anguish, and fear. When they stopped, the thug flew out of Sam's cape, his body was beaten and broken, and his face was frozen in an expression of pure terror.

"P-p-please, have mercy." The one remaining thug begged.

"Sorry." Sam said, walking toward the man. "Not interested." His hand shot out and his fist smashed through the man's head. Now, only the girl remained, scared out of her mind. "Get out of here." Sam told her. "And stay out of the back alleys at night."

"W-Who are you?" She stuttered out.

"Spawn." Sam replied, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

_And so two brothers have become pawns of devils, turned into those which they had once hunted. Both of them unaware of each other's transformations. Will they meet one day, and if they do, on what grounds? Only time will tell.

* * *

_

**And there's the Supernatural chapter. Hope y'all are liken what I'm dishin' out.**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


End file.
